Say, Tommy, one more time! I dare you
by GoseiGokaiPink
Summary: "That is Tommy Oliver and-" Jayden yelped when a gun was pointed to his face. "What the-"  "Say Tommy one more time! I dare you." growled Marvelous.


**A/N: I thought to do this after reading a story that made me LAUGH MY BUTT OFF! It was called: Why You Should Not Give Out Prank Phone Calls by xXScream4Xx! Thank you SO MUCH for making such a FUNNY story! :D**

_**Say Tommy one more time! I dare you.**_

Jayden was just a normal teenage boy. Wel… not really. He was a Power Ranger… he is and has never been, and most likely will NEVER be, a normal teenager. He had friends… but they were his fellow rangers. He knew that there had been previous Power Rangers but there was one whom he really looked up to, it was not his father, but Tommy Oliver. The once Green, White, Red and Black ranger.

"He is so COOL!" said Jayden when Jayden showed his friends a picture of Tommy Oliver the Legendary Ranger. They were talking about previous rangers and who their favorite ranger was. Jayden had quickly run to his room to grab the picture.

"YEAH!" said the others.

"Cassie was mine…" said Mia. The others nodded.

"Xander was a wicked ranger. He knew how to get the chicks…" smiled Mike.

The girls rolled their eyes at him.

"So you like him because he can get the girls and you can't?" asked Kevin. "I don't get it! It makes no scance!"

"I'll knock some scane into ya'!" yelled Mike.

"GUYS! That is enough!" yelled Ji.

"I liked Miya." said Emily smiling.

"Gem was a cool dude." said Antonio.

"Mine was Sky!" said Kevin. "He knew how to keep the team in order, plus he lived a very strict life."

"You mean he was a stress head like you, and had no fun?" asked Mike.

Kevin glared at him and jumped across the table tackling him. The girls jumped up and screamed. Ji ran over and pulled the two up and off each other.

"I said, ENOUGH!" said Ji giving them both a warning glare. "I expect MORE of you Kevin."

"You see…?" asked Mike smiling. "You are JUST like Sky…"

"So it's a GOOD thing!" said Kevin smiling.

Mike face palmed. "Whatever you say dude."

"Hey Ji? Who was your favorite Ranger mentor?" asked Emily and Mia.

"Hm… I would have to say… Sensai. From the Ninja Storm." said Ji.

They all noded. "Ah… I can see that."

"Was he a strict one too?" whispered Mike.

"What was that Mike?" asked Ji.

"OH! I said… was he a… cool mentor too?"

"Ah… yes he was. He may be even cooler than I am. But not by much." Ji smiled.

Mike rolled his eyes. "Sure…"

"Huh?" asked Ji.

"NOTHING!"

"Ok…"

Just then the gap sensor went off and the rangers jumped up and ran out the door. When they got there… they saw a group of, Pirates? And they were fighting the Moggers.

"WHO ARE YOU?" asked Jayden to the one in red.

"I am Captian Marvelous." smirked the one in red behind is helmet. "Just go home kid and let us handle these… these…"

"Moggers!" shouted Jayden turning to a Mogger and cutting him down to size.

"Moggers?" asked Marvelous.

"Ah, YEA, Moggers!" yelled Jayden. "What are you? STUPID?"

"Nani yo?" yelled Marvelous.

"Nani what?" asked Jayden.

"Why did you just say what two times?" asked Marvelous.

"I didn't."

"You DID! You said Nani what?"

"Yea! I only said what ONCE!"

"A TWICE! Nani means what in Japanese you baca!"

"Huh?"

"Look it up!"

Jayden glared at this new guy. Who the HECK did he think he was?

Marvelous and his team finished up the last of the Moggers and turned to the rangers. "You're welcome." he smirked as he and the others de-transformed.

"WHAT? We NEVER asked for YOUR help!" shouted Jayden.

"You needed it." replied Marvelous.

Jayden glared dangerously at this 'Captain' Marvelous dude.

"Why don't you show us were the treasure is and we will be on our way." said Marvelous as he held his hand out.

"Treasure?" asked Jayden laughing. "So you are Pirates. Too bad, there is no treasure here."

"LIAR!" yelled Marvelous.

"Oh just shut up." said Jayden, "You are really starting to annoy the crap out of me."

"Good."

"Hey you want to come back with us?" asked Emily and Jayden just turned around and glared at her. She fell back into Mikes protective arms.

"Sure!" said Marvelous beginning to walk towards them.

"NO!" yelled Jayden.

"No?" asked Marvelous.

"NO!" said Jayden.

"YES!" yelled his fellow rangers. He turned and glared at them.

"Ok then. Eco!" yelled Marvelous as he and his team came rushing up.

Jayden groaned. This would NOT be a fun day…

When they all got back to the Shiba House and stood in the main room Ji asked, "Who are you people?"

"We are the Kaizoku Sentai Gokaiger." replied Joe briefly.

"The what?" asked Ji.

"We are a super task force here to protect the lives of humanity." said Ahim sweetly.

""Oh?"

"Hai." said Doc.

"And you are here because?" asked Ji.

"None of your freakin business occa!" yelled Luka.

"Well then!" said Ji obviously offended.

"GOMEN!" yelled Gai. "She didn't mean it!"

"Sure sounded like she did."

"That's because I DID!" said Luka.

"Enough LUKA!" yelled Marvelous. "You're annoying ME now."

He turned to Ji. "We are here for the greatest treasure in the universe… well actually power."

"Ok…" said Kevin. "You need power? It sure seemed like you had power out there."

Jayden stomped on Kevin's foot and Kevin cried out. Marvelous looked at them like they were weird and they quickly sat up, smiling, as if nothing had happened.

It was then that Marvelous noticed the picture on the table. He quickly snatched it up.

"HEY!" yelled Jayden. "That is MY photo! Buzz off and keep you filthy hands off!"

Marvelous just shoved him aside and studied the picture. "Who is this?" asked Marvelous looking at Jayden and pointing at the photo. He recognized this person… but from where?

"That is Tommy Oliver and-" Jayden yelped when a gun was pointed to his face. "What the-"

"Say Tommy one more time! I dare you." growled Marvelous.

"Marvelous-san!" gasped Ahim. "What are you doing?" she rushed over and grabbed the gun away fast.

"NANI?" boomed Marvelous hovering over her.

She had never seen him like that, so scary, but she held tight to the gun. "NEIT! Say you're sorry. NOW!"

Marvelous growled and turned back to the shaking red samurai. "Gomen." he huffed.

Jayden nodded quickly. He had no idea what was just spoken to him but the sooner he left the better. "Me too."

"What was that about?" asked Antonio.

"Oh… a… nothing." said Marvelous heading for the door, the others close in tow.

"It was SOMETHING!" yelled Mike.

"Tell us!" said Mia.

"Marvelous stopped halfway out the door and smirked he gave a quick glance over his shoulder. "It's nothing. We shall meet again… Samurai Rangers. Maybe then… I will tell you." and with that he was out the door and so were the others.

Jayden was still shaking.

"Jayden are you alright?" asked Antonio.

"Dude." said Mike. "Chill."

"He's right, their gone." said Mia.

"What was their deal?" asked Kevin looking to the door.

"I don't know…" said Emily.

"I have a feeling… we will find out soon enough."

**THE END! This was just a funny story. I did NOT mean to offend Power Rangers or Super Sentai or ANYONE in any way! I love Power Rangers but I LOVE Super Sentai more! They are both GREAT shows! This was just a story inspired by a story! Please leave a review!**


End file.
